User talk:Justin of Tunbridge Wells
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Dark Tower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cortland Andrus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sgt. Frog (Talk) 03:58, 17 April 2011 Hey Hey, Thanks for your edit. I am the active Admin on this site. If you have any questions at all just give me a message on my talk page and I will generally get back to you in a few hours. I check the site several times a day so I am pretty good at getting back to people.--Rhonda 21:06, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Books Just some discussion topics.Have you read all of the books? How long ago and how did you find out about the series? Are you a fan of King's other works? I started reading them in secondary school and found out about them from a good friend of mine. I have read a lot of other Stephen King books but mostly read non-fiction.--Rhonda 20:00, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I have read all of the Dark Tower novels. I bought the first four at the end of '03 and read them one after the other. After that I was truly hooked and bought the other three in hardback when they became available over the next year. Naturally, I have been referring back to the Dark Tower books while working on this wiki. I have not read all of King's works and I did not like all of those I did read; but none the less I am a fan. 'Misery' was my first, back in '88 when I was 17. Among the others I have read which tie into the Dark Tower are my favourite the Stand (Randall Flagg), Insomnia (the Crimson King, Patrick Danville) and the Eyes of the Dragon (Roland's world, with Flagg again). However, I have not read any of the DT graphic novels. (Justin of Tunbridge Wells 22:41, May 21, 2011 (UTC)) :That's cool. I would have to agree I like The Stand and Eye's of the Dragon even though the latter is a bit childish. I have read the graphic novel and can say I am not a big fan. The drawing in particular. I am not a fan of drawn adaptations of things. I like to read. I am kinda looking forward to the movie coming out, however. To see what it is like. Ron Howard is a decent director and Javier Bordem is a wonderful actor.--Rhonda 01:33, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Stanley Ruiz Hey, I know I'm probably just imagining this but isn't it revealed at the end of Wizard and Glass or in The Dark Tower that Stanley actually ''is ''Sheemie's father? I haven't read the books for a while so I don't recall. Sgt. Frog I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. 02:55, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I should have checked the concordance first. Yes, he is actually Sheemie's father. I'm going to correct that just so you know Sgt. Frog I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. 03:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Hi, I'd just like to say thanks for all the edits you have made to the wiki. If you have any questions feel free to ask. I am just wondering if you can think of any Quotes from the books I can used for the Quotes of the Day. If you can think of any please message me them and I shall add them to the Quote of the Day, Thanks. Long days and plesant nights. Tomrowley 13:57, August 26, 2011 (UTC)